Tree House
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris has a tree house. PJ doesn't know about it. Chris and PJ spend time in the tree house and feelings are revealed.


"Wait a minute, Chris, why did you call me over here again?" PJ asked as he and Chris walked into Chris's house.

It was currently a Saturday afternoon. Chris had been doing nothing all day so he decided to call his best friend, PJ, over.

"Just because I felt like it." Chris said. "Nothing to do with me being bored." He said. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"You are such a weirdo." He said. Chris stuck his tongue out at him. "So, do you have anything planned?" PJ asked.

"Wait a minute, why did you call me over here again?" PJ asked as he and Chris walked into Chris's house.

"Just because I felt like it." Chris said. "Nothing to do with me being bored." He said. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"You are such a weirdo." He said. Chris stuck his tongue out at him. "So, do you have anything planned?"

"Not really." Chris said. "I figured we'd just end up either watching a movie or two or playing video games."

"The usual." PJ said. Chris smiled. He looked over at PJ.

"Oh, but there is something!" He said with excitement.

"What are you…?" Chris grabbed PJ's hand and then dragged him outside. "What are we doing outside?" PJ asked. "This is such a non-Chris thing to do." He said. Chris rolled his eyes and looked over at PJ.

"Well, its better than being inside all day, isn't it?" Chris asked.

"I suppose. But, what exactly are we going to do outside?" PJ asked. Chris smiled.

"Look…" Chris pointed up. PJ blinked a few times when he saw that Chris was pointing at a tree house.

"When the hell did you get a tree house?" PJ asked.

"I've had it for years." Chris said. "Think its about time someone knew about it." He said.

"You think?" PJ asked. Chris laughed at him.

"Come on, you dork." He said. He took PJ over to the tree house. Chris was the first one to climb up, PJ followed him.

"I don't know if I should be annoyed or not that you never showed me this before." PJ said as he looked around. Chris smiled as he watched him.

"So, you like it then?" He asked. PJ looked at him.

"Yeah!" He said. "It's rather awesome." Chris laughed. "But what do we do now?" PJ asked.

"Well, actually…There is something I have to tell you." Chris said.

"What?" PJ asked. Chris took a deep breath.

"You know all that kickthestickz stuff we talked about in our videos?" He asked.

"Yeah." PJ said. "What about it?" He asked curiously. Chris usually never brought this up. They usually never talked about 'kickthestickz' together.

"I wasn't faking it." Chris said. PJ frowned.

"Do you mean you…?" He started to ask. "You actually have feelings for me?" He asked with shock.

"I wanted to tell you but I just didn't want to ruin our friendship or anything. I thought you were always joking about it and I was so sure that you were straight and everything." Chris said nervously. "But I just don't think I can hide my feels anymore and I totally understand if you think I'm like a…"

"Chris…" PJ started to say. "Don't finish that sentence." He said. Chris looked at him. PJ walked over to him.

"I'm glad you brought this up because I feel the same way." PJ said. Chris's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?" He asked. PJ nodded. "Well why didn't you say anything before?!" He asked.

"The same reason you didn't." PJ said. Chris huffed. PJ laughed.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked nervously.

"Well, let's think this through…You like me and I like you…And if we leave this tree house as just friends then I'm going to be rather depressed." PJ said.

"I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if we left this tree house as just friends knowing that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you." Chris said. PJ raised his eyebrows. Chris pulled PJ closer to him. PJ smiled. He wrapped his arms around Chris and kissed him without thinking. They had both wanted this for so long but had been too shy to say anything. Chris immediately kissed PJ back. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Chris and PJ stood there for a few minutes, in each others arms, just kissing. But, PJ finally pulled away. He took deep breaths as he stared at Chris.

"Our first kiss in a tree house…How romantic." PJ said jokingly. Chris smiled.

"Shut up." Chris said. He pushed him playfully. "So, I think I have to ask…Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Chris asked.

"No." PJ said. Chris pouted. "I'm just kidding, of course. I would absolutely love to be your boyfriend." PJ said.

"Don't do that to me, you jerk!" Chris yelled. PJ laughed at him.

"I couldn't not do it!" He said. Chris stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're such a butthead sometimes." He said. PJ smiled.

"You know, since I've arrived...You've called me a loser, a dork and now a butthead." PJ said. Chris laughed.

"Because that's what you are." Chris said. He smiled innocently. PJ let go of him and pushed him playfully. "You love me really." Chris said.

"Just be lucky that I do love you." PJ said. Chris smiled.


End file.
